


Snowy Fever

by robingurl



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: My usual hurt/comfort? One of the guys gets sick. The other takes care of him. XD
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan
Kudos: 1





	Snowy Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Remember OLD fic. So if it's cringy just don't say I didn't warn you. ;)

Snowy Fever  
By Robin Gurl

(Yes, I know, many fevers!! XD But that’s really all I know how to do…)

“Gah,” Billy exclaimed wrapping his arms around himself, “It’s cold!!!” A deep voice laughing reached the Scottish man’s ears. Billy looked down and saw Dom staring up at him from the ground. “What?”

Dom chuckled, “Come, snuggle close.”

Billy blushed, “WHAT?”

Dom looked blank for a moment, “What’s wrong? You’re cold, I’m offering you a place for warmth. No need to get jumpy.”

“Sorry,” Billy replied, “I was caught off guard.”

“Well then come on.” Dom urged again. He was laying on the ground curling up in his cloak. The crew had put blankets on the ground so the hobbits feet wouldn’t get wet. ::Even though they’re going to get wet any way once we step outside…:: Dom mused silently.

“No..I’m..I’m alright.” Billy lied through his teeth.

The British man watched as his friend curled up on the other side of the tent. ::That was weird…:: Dom watched half worried and half amused. Either he’s to shy to ask for help or just plain stupid. That made Dominic grin, probably both.

*~*

“Dang, the fever went up.” Billy moaned. This morning he’d woken up with a slight fever, nothing bad, just slight. So he’d taken some medicine and decided to come to work any way. Now though he had began to dread his decision. His head hurt, nose was stopped up, and he was feeling bleh.

He shivered from chills and closed his eyes wishing it would all end soon.

*~*

After staring for awhile Dom stood and went over kneeling beside his friend dressed as Pippin. “Hey, Bill..”

Caught off guard Billy sat up to fast and knocked into Dom knocking him over and landing on top of him. “Sorry..” Quickly so that Dom wouldn’t feel his fever he tried to climb off. But Dom held him fast.

Navy blue eyes stared up at him worriedly, “You’re burning up.”

“No I’m not.” Billy demanded standing and swaying. “I am perfectly fine.”

Dom stood glaring, “No you aren’t. You’ve got a high fever. You should be at home in bed. I’m telling Peter…” He started to walk off but was caught by Billy who grabbed hold of his arm. “Bill, let go. I need to tell Peter. You need to go home and rest.”

“No, Dom. Look I..I’ll go home at lunch, kay? Promise.”

“You’re my Pippin, Billy. I don’t like seeing you get hurt.” Dom whispered, he grabbed both of Billy’s arms.

“Dom, I..”

Before Billy could protest someone came in. “We need you two on set.”

*~*

Dom kept looking over to Billy as they filmed the Fellowship walking up the steep snow mountain. He didn’t look too good at all.

“Man..” Billy whispered to himself. “Keep going. Keep going.”

The snow was beginning to soak through his plastic hobbit feet. Real snow was falling overhead making it very cold and to someone as sick as Billy was it was freezing. Dom frowned staring at Billy as he walked.

Suddenly Billy stepped wrong and he lost his footing.

Dom looked back over at Billy and saw him rolling towards him.

BAM!

The two actors went rolling down the snow covered hill. Peter Jackson yelled something and the crew started chasing after the two.

“I got them!!”

Dom felt himself run into something and finally stop. Billy ran into him but they didn’t go any further. Viggo knelt down and helped Dom sit up. “You two alright?”

“ARE THEY OK?!?!” Shouts came from the crew.

Sean Bean shouted back, “YES THEY ARE FINE!!”

Dom sat up seeing the world still spinning he closed his eyes again then opened them back up it wasn’t moving any more. “Billy?”

“He’s warm Dom, fever warm.” Viggo exclaimed. “Did you know about this?”

Dom bit his lip, he had promised not to tell. Would Viggo tell Peter? Billy was unconscious and wouldn’t hear him. But still he had promised. :Sorry, Bill. But you’re hurt..I need to tell.:: “Yes, I promised not to tell. Don’t tell Peter. Make up an excuse please?!!?!?” He begged. Still in the snow he turned Billy over surprised at how warm Billy had gotten over the last hour or two.

Viggo sighed but rolled his eyes. “Fine. Peter, they need to change clothes or they are going to freeze. I’m gonna help them in.”

“I’ll carry Billy..” Sean whispered. He bent down and picked up Billy. When he got weird looks his reply was, “He twisted his ankle.” Quickly Viggo pulled the hood over the unconscious Billy and started walking towards the trailers.

Up the hill some Sean Astin and Elijah Wood looked to one another seeing right through the fib. Billy was hurt, seriously.

~*~

“Ungh…” Billy moaned sitting up weakly. Two strong arms pushed him back down onto what ever he was laying on.

“Stay down, everything is fine.”

That voice. Billy opened his eye lids, his green eyes were unfocused. The blob hanging over him was tall. Taller than Dom, but shorter than Sean Bean. “Viggo?” That figure grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly.

“Yeh, you should have stayed home.”

Billy groaned and silently vowed to kill Dom for telling. Wait, where was Dom? :Tha buggah, prolly left so I wouldn’ throttle him.:

“Thank you.” Viggo took an object from someone then said, “Billy, this is going to be cold, but don’t scream. Peter nor anyone else knows you’re ill. If you want it to stay that way then don’t make a scene. Dom made me promise not to tell anyone. He seemed very worked up when I asked him what was wrong with you.”

Before Billy could respond something very cold was placed on his forehead. It was a compress. He didn’t have to scream, it felt slightly comfortable.

“Dom, get me some more blankets!”

Blankets? Billy wanted to protest. He was already hot enough!! He didn’t need blankets, thank you very much! Instead of replying he let Viggo wrap two more blankets around his shaking figure. “Where is Dom?”

“He’s changing.” Viggo replied picking Billy up again, he noticed how close Billy snuggled. “Enjoying the warmth?”

“Viggo!!”

Through the trailer door Dom came running! Barefoot with no shirt on. Like a mother Viggo crossly exclaimed, “Get in there and put some shoes and a shirt on. Right now, young man.”

Dom stopped in his tracks then started to giggle as Viggo took the blankets. Viggo wrapped Billy up and then raised an eyebrow at the other young actor, “What are you giggling about?”

“You. You sounded like my Ma.”

“I’m going to be worse than your ma in about 10 seconds now get.” The older man jokingly threatened. He was amused at how childish the four hobbits acted when they were together and how mature they became out in public.

Dom let out a squeak that could have rivaled Billy’s high pitched one in the scene with the fire work as Viggo glared at him then he ran out to do as he was told.

“’eh Billy, your friend might have to join you in bed if he doesn’t dress properly. Dom’s a ninny, if you ask me.”

Billy only nodded to weak to verbally answer. And even if he did have the strength to his voice probably didn’t work anyway. Then he decided to try. He wanted to know a couple of things. “Vi-go..” He rasped, “Wh-ere a-re w-e go-ing?”

Viggo smiled, “Home. I drove up here because I only have half a day. Henry and I are going fishing later so Peter let me off early. You’re lucky, if I hadn’t had a fishing trip you would have had to stay here all day.”

Lucky me, thought Billy. “I-s Do-m co-ming to?”

“I think so. Unless you know of someone that could keep him here with out causing a racket.” Viggo replied picking him up and heading to his car.

That made Billy smile. Yes, that would be hard. Dom wasn’t one to back down no matter what. He’d hate to be the one with that job. Then Billy felt himself be laid down on the back seat. He heard Dom yell something about shot gun then the car shake.

After the shaking was done he heard the car start. He was going to be in a bed soon.  
Closing his eyes Billy fell asleep to the comforting voices of his friends.

End Part 1


End file.
